


worry not, i have a permit

by mickyy



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Excessive use of italics, Gen, Henry Spencer would be proud and horrified, Homophobia, M/M, Meme Lord Shawn Spencer, Shawn Spencer says gay rights, Short One Shot, but Shawn makes short work of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Shawn can't wait to make this arrest. He also can't wait to cause chaos and make a scene. It can't hurt to multitask, right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	worry not, i have a permit

Shawn had never heard so many slurs against gay people used in one place, not even at that Trump rally he’d gone to ( _purely_ so he could ask the man where he bought his hair and if he would consider buying _any_ different styles because his current one was an affront to the human race). 

“—and that is why God hates homosexuals. They are creatures of the Devil, and therefore cannot enter into holy spaces,” the Minister finished. He had the air of a man who enjoyed pitting people against each other, which meant he definitely chose the right career. He was doing a bang up job here. There was a worrying amount of people nodding along. 

“ _Ooh_ , I’m ‘boutta end this man’s whole career.” Shawn excused himself from the pew, sliding past Gus, then Jules, then tripping and falling into Lassie’s lap before standing in the center aisle opposite the Minister. He imagined it like a good old fashioned duel, except he already won because he was about to prove this jackass wrong. “Excuse me, Minister,” he said very loudly so that no one could ignore him. 

“ _Spencer_ ,” Lassie hissed. 

Shawn ignored him. “I was going to wait until you were finished with your service, but I don’t want to anymore. That being said, I am Detective Shawn Spencer,” he held up Lassiter’s badge (Lassiter growled at him when he did this), “a psychic with the Santa Barbara Police Department.” The psychic thing got a few affronted gasps. He couldn’t wait to see their reaction to this next bit. “This over here is my _husband_ , Mike Oxmaul.” Gus stood and took a bow. _Gay_ people, creatures of the _Devil_ , standing in a _holy space_? _Gasp_. That certainly got the reaction he wanted: cries of shock, anger, and disgust. He was about 70% sure he saw at least two ladies with big floppy sun hats faint. The Minister himself was stony faced and quiet.

“You can’t be here!” Someone shouted.

“I have a warrant,” Shawn shouted back. He held up another paper. Someone else took it from him in a quick jolting movement, like the gay could be spread through contact. 

“This just says ‘I can do what I want’,” they pointed out. 

“I absolutely can, when the evidence supports it. And the evidence, along with supporting gay rights, supports _this_.” Shawn brought out Jules’s handcuffs and twirled them around. She huffed and stood up. He didn’t let her interrupt him. “Minister Andy Bradshaw, you’re under arrest for the murder of Trenton, Delaware.” He marched up the aisle while reciting the Minister’s Miranda rights. He finished off with, “Do you understand?”

“Trenton, Delaware?” Shawn grinned; he couldn’t _wait_ for the interrogation.


End file.
